


Jak dożyć 22 roku życia

by girlupnorth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlupnorth/pseuds/girlupnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilery: do 7.22 włącznie (ale dość ogólne)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jak dożyć 22 roku życia

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery: do 7.22 włącznie (ale dość ogólne)

  
**Jak dożyć dwudziestego drugiego roku życia  
(kilka porad z doświadczenia Buffy Summers)**

Ulotka będąca częścią szkolenia nowych Pogromczyń, spisana przez Andrew Wellsa

Nie potrzebujesz wcale wielu punktów w swoim repertuarze, aby ratować świat _nie_ poświęcając swojego życia! Oto kilka porad, które pozwolą ci przez dłuższy czas cieszyć się życiem i zdrowiem:

Sztuczka numer jeden: Kołek w serce. (Wielkość kołka dostosowywać w zależności od okazji.)

Sztuczka numer dwa: Miecz, również w serce. (Właściwie może się nadać wszystko, musi tylko mieć ostry koniec.)

Sztuczka numer trzy: Zgromadzić armię. (Wspólny wysiłek zbliża i zacieśnia więzi między przyjaciółmi.)

Sztuczka numer cztery: Wysadzić coś w powietrze. (Dodatkowe punkty za rozmiary wysadzanego obiektu.)

Sztuczka numer pięć: Zwrócić się o pomoc do zaprzyjaźnionej czarownicy. Wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia. Zastosować się do jej wskazówek. (Wcześniej upewnić się, czy czarownica znajduje się po właściwej stronie mocy.)

(Sztuczki opcjonalne: zabić w porę ukochanego [jeśli marzy o piekle na ziemi]; używać swojej mechanicznej kopii [uwaga: może zmylić także przyjaciół]; zawsze wykopywać się z grobu [zanim zabraknie w nim powietrza]; wykorzystywać właściwie znajomości z wampirami; zawsze mieć pod ręką wszelkie możliwe mistyczne bronie.)

W razie potrzeby zawsze pytaj o zdanie starsze Pogromczynie. Jeśli dożyły do dziś, prawdopodobnie są na dobrym tropie.

Wybieraj mądrze. Średnia długość życia Pogromczyni nie jest wcale tak długa, jak mogłabyś mieć nadzieję.


End file.
